


I Want to Feel Like You Do

by VoidGlasses



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Reader, Hand Jobs, Helmetless Din Djarin, One Shot, Oral Sex, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: Din Djarin just wants to know what it's like to feel like you do when he admires your body. The method he chooses, however, is not one you expect.*Hello rascals here is one I don't think any of us saw coming but we all needed. All my love to you, besitos
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	I Want to Feel Like You Do

Din eyed your panties peeking out from your crate of personal items. Something about the delicate black fabric called to him, begged him to give in to tempting curiosity. You always looked so attractive in them and he just had to know what it felt like to be you. 

He looked quickly over his shoulder, making sure you weren't in sight. Din reached out with a gloved hand, took the garment, and clenched it tightly on his fist. He hurried to the fresher, stripping down his lower half and tossing aside his own briefs. Din stepped into your panties, hands shaking from anticipation. They were a bit tight, but he liked the feeling of the taught fabric hugging his balls and how the thin cotton center pressed against his dick. 

A shiver ran up his spine. Din hadn't realized how aroused he'd be, dick now pushing back against the black fabric. He reached down to tuck himself in the best he could given the situation then pulled his pants back up along with his armor. Din stepped back out of the fresher, now fully dressed but this time with a secret only he knew. 

The door to the ship grinded open as you stood outside waiting to enter the main cabin. You caught a glimpse of Din standing just outside the door of his quarters and gave him an enthusiastic wave paired with a smile that outshone the sun. He seemed a bit startled from your presence, an odd way for Din to be, especially around you. You closed the door behind you, knowing the security always made him more comfortable. That, and you were hoping to see a bit more of him if you were being honest.

"I missed you," he said somewhat hastily. Din walked over to you and put his hands on your waist, pulling you close with your body pressed to his. 

You could feel his bulge pressing against you. The feeling sent a wave of desire through your body and your cheeks flushed pink just thinking about walking him back to his quarters and stripping him down with little warning.

"I missed you too, Din." You pressed your torso closer to his, now able to feel each other's heart beat even through the layers of clothing. "If you want...I'd love to show you how much?" 

You swore you felt Din's heartbeat skip at the suggestion, his grip on you tighter as you studied his body language for clues. He simply responded by spinning you around, walking you back to his bunk and laying your body down on the bed. His hands made quick work undoing your pants as you pulled your shirt over your head and revealed your naken breasts. 

You hear a hushed breath escape under the helmet as Din pulls your pants down and exposes your panties: another black pair, just like the one he wasn't trying very hard to keep secret.

You reach up and undo his gear, dropping it to the floor to get better access to the velcro of his pants. You ripped it open and- 

"Din-" you can't say much more than his name, rendered speechless upon seeing his dick stretching the front of your own underwear. His balls were just barely contained and the outline of the tip of his cock was very much noticeable. Your cheeks flushed a deeper red and you bit your lip, the sight one you never wanted to forget. "Take your helmet off, I want to remember your face, too." You flash him your signature bedroom eyes, knowing full well he couldn’t resist.

Din complied and lifted the helmet up and off like he had done so many times for you before. His face was just as heated as yours, eyes focused down on your hands as you reached up to cup his dick, palming it as a playful tease. Din gasped and a quiet whine slipped past his lips.

"If you wanted to wear my clothing, all you had to do is ask, my sweet boy. You look amazing in them." You gave his dick a soft squeeze, enough to have Din melting under your touch. Din’s knees buckled and he dropped a hand down next to you on the bed to brace himself. 

You squeezed him more firmly, this time giving him a small tug up and then down. Din crumpled over, resting his head on your shoulder as he struggled to breath regularly. The soft, short curls tickled your neck as he sunk deeper into your grip. You guided him closer so that he could rest his knees to each side of yours. He was basically straddling you as you worked his dick excruciatingly slow. 

“I want you to take off any clothing that isn’t mine, sweet boy,” you whispered to Din before letting him go, giving him just enough room to remove his clothes. His body shook as he stripped off everything but your panties. Maker, what a sight, you thought; his muscles quivering from anticipation, skin covered in goosebumps and glowing in the dim lighting. 

Now it was your turn to gasp. He was amazing, absolutely radiant. You could never get enough of him, but especially now seeing him like his in your panties, the beads of precum making a damp spot in the front of the fabric. You didn’t know, but this was the moment Din wanted: to feel the way you felt as he gazed at your body, taking it all in. He would never tell you, too prideful even now to admit it, but he relished this feeling. 

You leaned forward and bit the hem of the panties resting just above the tip of his dick, pulling slowly down until the elastic sat just under the base of his cock. Your nose brushed along the length of his dick as you lifted your head back up to meet his gaze. Din looked down at you eagerly, desperate to be back in your touch. 

“Don’t stop watching, okay?” Din nods. Your eyes are devilish and pleading as you take his dick in your fist. Din flinched and fell forward, once again using your body to hold himself up as you rubbed him slowly. You loved the way his dick twitched in your hand, knowing he was already letting himself drift closer and closer to orgasm. 

Din’s eyes flutter closed for just a moment before you remind him of your deal. “My sweet Din, I want you to watch me.” His eyelids are heavy as he fights to keep them open, watching intently as you thumb the head of his cock between every few strokes.   
You lock eyes, holding a gaze with the deep brown of his eyes as you bring your face in close and close your lips around him without further warning. A deep growl rumbles from somewhere deep in Din’s chest as your tongue slides under his dick and your cheeks hollow around him. You make careful work to feel every inch of him.The way his dick felt rubbing back and forth on your lips was one of the best feelings in the galaxy, beat only by the feeling of his lips on yours after not seeing him for weeks at a time. 

Din put his hands on the back of your head, holding you in a way that gave him just enough control to guide you down on him just a bit more. You hummed with pleasure and watched his face contort from the vibration. Stars was it beautiful to see how he reacted to you. 

“P-Please...sunshine, f-faster for me.” Din’s voice was shallow and broken. You could tell he was on the edge of orgasm, and really, you knew he would be. The long gaps in seeing each other make you both particularly weak to the other’s touch when you finally had some time to be together.

You bobbed your head faster, working the head of his cock more than anything else. It was his weakness, your tongue licking along the ridges as your cheeks held him tightly. His hands gripped the back of your hair tighter and his hips shook as he neared his breaking point. You put a hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly; this had become the way both of you indicated to the other you knew they were close and to let go. 

Din came almost immediately after your signal. You watched as his eyes closed, head tilted back and body shivered as warm cum spurt to the back of your mouth with every jut of his hips. You loved this, seeing him cum for you, from you. Though you had gotten more used to seeing his face since he first took off the helmet, you didn’t think you could ever get used to seeing his face like this. 

You swallow around Din’s cock when you feel the spasms start to slow. Din huffs, completely spent and barely able to hold himself up. You help stabilize him by standing and allowing him to drape his body over yours. 

“You look beautiful right now, my sweet boy,” you whispered in a hushed tone. 

Din huffed, taking a few breaths before answering. “I...I wanted to feel like you do when I look at you. A-and now I know…” He trailed off when the words got too hard to say. 

You rubbed his back with one hand and stroked at this hair with the other. “Do you want to keep them?” The question sounds as hesitant as you feel, unsure of how he was going to respond.

“Please, sunshine. Please.” Din’s voice was low but steady, almost pleading.

“Then they’re yours, as long as you promise to wear them more often for me.”


End file.
